dragonlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Storming Across Heaven (song)
Storming Across Heaven is the regular version of the song by Dragonland and is a "Japanese Bonus Track" of the album The Battle of the Ivory Plains. It is a remixed and remastered version of the title track of their debuting demo album. Lyrics ''The Battle of the Ivory Plains Booklet Lyrics Look at the sky as the dragon flies by Storming across heaven like fire pierce through ice Joins with the sky in a whirling dance With bolts of lightning and clouds that cries In a world where the strong survives the weak Where the dragons rule as kings ''Marching from the north comes the hordes of the night With hate burning for the armies of the light Across the open plains (they venture) And through the darkest and deepest of forests Over vast mountains and mighty rivers (and streams) While their heads are held high their hearts are hanging low Marching from the south comes the armies of the light With fear trembling for the hordes of the night DRAGONLAND - A war will soon begin DRAGONLAND - No one knows who will win DRAGONLAND - On ivory plains they'll stand Oh, in dragonland "The dragonlord circled the plains of ivory and knew that the battle forthcoming would be heard all across this world" (Solo: N.M) On the ivory plains Where generations have fought, lost and won A battle that is fought once every century And thousands of lives will be wasted again Marching from the north comes the hordes of the night Marching from the south comes the armies of the light DRAGONLAND - A war will soon begin DRAGONLAND - No one knows who will win DRAGONLAND - On ivory plains they'll stand Oh, in dragonland DRAGONLAND - It's where they'll live and die DRAGONLAND - Why are they pledged to fight? The dragonlord spreads his wings And storms across the sky Actual Lyrics Haa~~ahh!!! Look at the sky as the dragon flies by Storming across heaven like fire pierce through ice Joins with the sky in a whirling dance With bolts of lightning and clouds that cries In a world where the strong survives the weak Where the dragons rule as kings Marching from the north comes the hordes of the night With hate burning for the armies of the light Across the open plains (they venture) And through the darkest and deepest of forests Over vast mountains and mighty rivers (and streams) While their heads are held high their hearts are hanging low Marching from the south comes the armies of the light With fear trembling for the hordes of the night DRAGONLAND - A war will soon begin DRAGONLAND - No one knows who'll win DRAGONLAND - On ivory plains they'll stand Oh, in dragonland "The dragonlord circled the plains of ivory and knew that the battle forthcoming would be heard all across this world" Narration (Unknown) (Solo: N.M) On the ivory plains Where generations have fought, lost and won A battle that is fought once every century And thousands of lives will be wasted again Marching from the north comes the hordes of the night Marching from the south comes the armies of the light DRAGONLAND - A war will soon begin DRAGONLAND - No one knows who'll win DRAGONLAND - On ivory plains they'll stand Oh, in dragonland DRAGONLAND - It's where they live and die DRAGONLAND - Why are they pledged to fight? The dragonlord spreads his wings And storms across the sky across the sky.... Japanese Lyrics 「ドラゴンランドへようこそ 大なる魅惑の世界 最も驚愕なる奇跡、そして最も恐ろしい敵に溢れたところ 世紀毎に神々が善良なる人々を邪悪の群焦と戦わせる まるで神々の屈折した心を満たす為の 　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　ちっぽけなゲームのように」 空を見上げよ、ドラゴンが飛んでゆく 氷を突き刺す炎のピアスのように楽園に嵐を呼び寄せ 渦巻きの舞踏の中、大空に融合し 轟く稲妻の雷光と雲を率いてドラゴンは咆える この弱肉強食の世界で ドラゴンが王として君臨するところで 闇夜の群集は北方から進入する 光の軍に対する憎悪の炎を抱いて 広大な平原を横切り　（彼らは冒険する） 最も暗く最も深い森を抜けて 広大なる山々と強靱なる河川（そして小さな流れ）を越える 威風堂堂と振舞いながらも心は慎重に構える 光の軍は南方から勧入する 闇夜の群集に対する恐れと震えを抱いて ドラゴンランド　戦争はまもなく始まるだろう ドラゴンランド　勝者は誰にもわからない ドラゴンランド　彼らが立つアイボリーの平原にて おお、ドラゴンランドにて 「ドラゴンの主はアイボリーの平原を巡回し そして来たる戦いは全世界で噂されていることを知る」 アイボリーの平原で 何世代にもわたり戦い、負け、そして勝利を繰り返す 世紀が変わる度に展開されている戦い そして多数の生命が再び踏みにじまれる 闇夜の群集は北方から進入する 光の軍は南方から進入する ドラゴンランド　戦争はまもなく始まるだろう ドラゴンランド　勝者は誰にもわからない ドラゴンランド　彼らが立つアイボリーの平原にて おお、ドラゴンランドにて ドラゴンランド　彼らが生き、死ぬところ ドラゴンランド　何故彼らは戦いを意味したのか？ ドラゴンの主は翼を広げ そして大空に嵐を呼び寄せる Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals, drums *Nicklas Magnusson - Solo, Rhythm Guitar *Christer Pederson - Bass Guitar *Olof Mörck - Lead Guitar *Elias Holmlid - Keyboards, Synthesizers Cast :*The dragonlord Trivia *This version of Storming Across Heaven is equal in length to the demo version, being that the demo version is 4:30 in length and the regular version is also 4:30 in length.